Beast Boy (DC Animated Film Universe)
Beast Boy is one of the main protagonists of the 2016 movie Justice League vs. Teen Titans, and it's 2017 sequel Teen Titans: The Judas Contract. He also appears in the 2019 movie Teen Titans Go! vs. Teen Titans. He's voiced by Brandon Soo Hoo. Personality Background At age 11, Garfield Logan's genetics kicked in and gave him green skin and powers. He could shapeshift into any animal from a goat, gorilla, tiger, bear or even a fly. He was taken in by Starfire and moved into the Titans Tower. He regarded the Teen Titans as family. History Justice League vs. Teen Titans Robin meets the Titans' leader Starfire, who is Nightwing's girlfriend and members Raven, Beast Boy and Blue Beetle, but his lack of respect for the others causes friction. Damian tries looking in the Titans' records, but finds no useful information. Starfire tells Damian that the team isn't just for fighting crime, but also a surrogate family, as they are all lost souls in a world with no place for them. In the meantime, in order to loosen Damian up, Starfire takes the group to a carnival, where Raven encounters Trigon in spirit form and his demonic emissaries, who wants to find her so he can use her for his plans. With the help of the other Titans, Raven resists and fights the emissaries until they cannot maintain their presence on the Earthly plane and dissipate. The Titans offer their support, but the Justice League arrives in order to take Raven away. However, before they can act, Flash, Cyborg, and Wonder Woman are taken over by Trigon's shadow and turned into demon emissaries. Batman counteracts his own possession by injecting himself with a nerve toxin, putting himself in a comatose state and thus causing the shade to abandon him. The Titans battle the League without success, causing Raven to surrender herself. Just before the League and Raven use a portal to leave, Blue Beetle frees Cyborg from Trigon's control. Robin locates Raven in the Middle East, revealing he put a tracking device on each of the Titans, and Cyborg and the Titans portal to the Middle East, to discover that Superman has unearthed a mystical shrine that Raven uses her powers on so that Trigon can pass through the shrine as a gate. Robin stabs Superman with kryptonite to free him from Trigon's control, and Superman defeats Flash and Wonder Woman, which frees them as well. The Titans save Raven, but not before Trigon returns to his physical form. Following Raven's plan, the Titans and Cyborg portal to Hell to retrieve the crystal to re-imprison her father, while the League vainly engage Trigon to prevent him from reaching innocent civilians. The Titans battle their way through hordes of demons, but an undead Ra's al Ghul, turned into Trigon's servant after his death at the hands of Deathstroke, shatters the crystal. He tries to persuade Robin to join him and Trigon by killing Raven so that he may return to life, but Robin declares himself a Titan; they battle, and Robin eventually defeats and kills Ra's al Ghul. Overcoming her inner doubts and Trigon's telepathic attempts to dissuade her, Raven uses her powerful magic and her telepathic link to Trigon to re-imprison him in a shard of the broken crystal. Raven informs the Titans that the shard must stay in Hell and be watched always, in case Trigon tries once again to break free. She puts herself forward as Trigon's keeper, but the Titans assure that her home is with them. Back at Titans Tower, the group - now joined by Robin and Cyborg - are lauded by the Justice League for saving Earth, and Raven has her father's crystal prison attached to her forehead for safekeeping, while Trigon seethes with rage over his renewed imprisonment. Teen Titans: The Judas Contract Five years ago, the original Teen Titans (consisting of Dick Grayson as Robin, Speedy, Kid Flash, Beast Boy and Bumblebee) rescue Princess Starfire of planet Tamaran from her captors sent by her evil older jealous sister Blackfire who had staged a coup and forcibly took the throne. As she is no longer able to return to her world, the Titans offer her a home on Earth as one of them. In the present, Nightwing rejoins the Teen Titans to track down a terrorist cult led by Brother Blood, who plans on capturing the team to absorb each of their unique abilities with a machine that he has tested on Jericho; the latter is later executed by Brother Blood's lover and assistant; Mother Mayhem. To speed up the progress with his development, Brother Blood hires the mercenary Deathstroke to deliver the Titans to him; Deathstroke, who survived his apparent death a few years ago, seeks revenge on Damian Wayne - the new Robin - for replacing him as Ra's al Ghul's heir before betraying the League of Assassins. Deathstroke monitors the Titans through his double agent Terra, who joined the team a year prior and whom he rescued after her parents turned their whole village against her and tortured her. Terra initially acts cold and distant towards the other Titans despite their welcoming attitude, but eventually warms up to them. During the night celebrating her one-year anniversary with the Titans, she shares a tender moment with Beast Boy and kisses him; they gradually form a relationship together. Terra reveals herself as a double agent to the captured Titans when she and Deathstroke bring them to Brother Blood, who intends to become a godlike figure by using the machine to absorb the Titans' powers. However, since Deathstroke had failed to capture Nightwing, the machine cannot operate properly without a sixth Titan; in response, he betrays Terra by allowing Brother Blood to apprehend her - thus completing the deal between them. With his followers and Deathstroke present, Brother Blood proceeds to commence draining the Titans of their powers until Nightwing surprisingly intervenes. After rescuing the Titans, Nightwing and Robin fight Deathstroke while the others battle Brother Blood - who has absorbed all of their powers. The Titans struggle against the villains until Terra intervenes, furiously attacking Deathstroke for his betrayal while causing Brother Blood to get overpowered. The battle ends with Brother Blood being depowered by Raven unleashing her inner fury as a demon and then while Deathstroke is buried underneath multiple rocks thrown by Terra. Brother Blood is then shot and killed by Mother Mayhem to prevent him from being captured by the Titans. Too ashamed to face her former allies after betraying their trust, Terra decides to bring down the entire area. Beast Boy attempts to assist Terra in escaping the crumbling fortress, but Terra pushes him back and is buried underneath multiple layers of rubble. Beast Boy digs her up, and she dies in his arms. In the epilogue, Beast Boy goes on Kevin Smith's podcast and talks about the Titans with the host. He mentions that the team has a "wonderful new member" and that he will always miss Terra. Teen Titans Go! vs. Teen Titans Beast Boy appears in this movie, where he meets his counterpart from the Go! universe and his counterpart from the 2003 universe. Powers and Abilities *Unique Physiology **Terrestrial Metamorph **Animal Mimicry **Demon Animal Mimicry **Environmental Adaptation See also *Beast Boy *Beast Boy (Teen Titans 2003) *Beast Boy (Teen Titans Go!) *Beast Boy (DC Superhero Girls) Navigation Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:Movie Heroes Category:Teen Titans Members Category:Teenagers Category:Male Category:Animals Category:DC Heroes Category:Female Category:Protectors Category:Fighter Category:Outright Category:Action Movie Heroes Category:Science Fantasy Heroes Category:Martial Artists Category:Mutated Category:Crossover Heroes Category:Alternate Reality Heroes Category:Optimists Category:Vigilante Category:Superheroes Category:Superman Heroes Category:Batman Heroes Category:Mutants Category:Green Lantern Heroes Category:Titular